kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/Pop goes the Semerone!
This blog serves as a storage for older entries from my userpage, as I recently gave my userpage a major overhaul to keep it up to date instead of the outdated state it was in before the overhaul. This blog is and will be build. ^^ closed= Feel free to click the tabber to view the manual table of contents. ;) |-|Contents= Contents * 1. First Anniversary and Thanks * 2. Neutral Viewpoint * 3. Story * 4. My favorite Characters * 5. Other Wikis * 6. Avatar Images First Anniversary and Thanks It is quite impressive how far things have come. Only one year and the wiki has whopping 200 pages with various content covering the Kishin Douji Zenki series' games, manga, anime, OVA and more! Also, big thanks to everyone, who has helped me at getting so far. Neutral Viewpoint Just as it should be, this wiki is written from a neutral point of view, respecting all characters and games the way they are instead of downgrading them to make other characters or games look better. While the other admins and myself are still improving the characters' sections, Zenki, Goki, Vasara and myself are making sure to give you an as clear and unbiased view as possible of the series and its characters. Some time ago, Azure told me, that the different media were their own timelines, so I decided to create a timelines article, which the other admins and myself have been working on for quite awhile now and which has grown so much ever since, that we already created subpages for it. While some entries are still unfinished, we are making good progress and more content will be added as we keep working on the entries for the corresponding media. Thus, sooner or later, I will include all characters' different incarnations as separate entities. Story My original and oldest entries on the story of this wiki and how I got to know the series can be found in the following posts: * [[User_blog:Semerone/old_post_8|Original thoughts on the Zenki Wiki]] * [[User_blog:Semerone/The_new_Kishin_Douji_Zenki_Wikia!#Story|My introduction to Kishin Douji Zenki]] My favorite Characters First, I like all characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series, no matter how good and lovable or bad and spiteful they are, because all of them are unique and deserve love. As such, I even created fanart of Hiki the Black Tortoise in the past, despite him being a huge jerk towards Zenki and all those poor Shugenja in Volume 4 of the manga. Recently, I created another fanart piece. ^^ This time, it's my first drawing of a KDZ mini-boss, featuring Battle Raiden's Rock Turtle! Unfortunately, I didn't get to prepare the photograph of my piece for upload yet, as a wave of sickness hit Zenki, Vasara, myself and my whole home village. While I did my best to keep on going, I still haven't fully recovered, so I wasn't able to work as much on the wiki and my fanart as I'd like to. Nonetheless, this didn't stop me from translating some new entries for our Battle Raiden related content. Other Wikis I'm the founder of the following wikis I'm also an admin at the following wikis I feel really honored to be an admin at all these wikis and really want to spell out a big thanks to everyone who helped me to get there, as well as the people who went and promoted me to admin status. Avatar Images closed= Feel free to click on a tabber to view its contents. ;) |-|Self= Semerone the Ryu no Tsume Raacen by Semerone.png|This is my new and eleventh avatar. This is Raacen, the 創造と破壊の龍の女神 (Sōzō to Hakai no Ryū no Megami). She is the goddess of creation and destruction, that takes the form of a dragon with a cloud- or mist-like body and is blessed to adapt to and overcome any obstacles that cross her path. Dee by Semerone.png|My tenth Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar, Dee the Kimegami. Back when I heard, that my dear friends Zenki and Gokimaru were close to achieving their The World-badges, I was very happy and wished for them to succeed and so they did! ^^ Let's float! ;) Kimegami Asa by Semerone.png|My ninth Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar, Asa the Kimegami. She in a more detailed state than my other avatars and features slightly different color choices. Asa's name means "morning" in Japanese. Blood Dragonclaw by Semerone.png|My eighth Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar, the Blood Dragonclaw. She is an original character and a representation of my inner self. She depicts me stepping ahead, covered in my own blood and facing great struggles in my life despite my currently rather poor health. Ryu no Tsume by Semerone.png|My seventh Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar. When I finished my training and became a full fledged technican, I decided, that it was time to show myself instead of hiding behind my idols. ;) Let's float! is a running gag, that was first brought up by Zenki. It refers to us admins floating around the wiki and working on all kinds of currently hot topics. |-|Goki= Goki the kind and caring warrior Goki smirk manga.png|My sixth Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar. When I faced a new and greater challenge, I advanced to meet the standards of a Level 3 Kishin, so here's Level 3 Goki. Even Goki himself admitted, that I am more than worthy to claim this title. Goki's spark avatar.png|My fifth Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar. As I have made huge anmounts of progress and went through many challenges, I have advanced and became a Level 2 Kishin. Goki think avatar.png|My fourth Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar. When my point interest had more shifted to Goki, I decided to select a thoughtful Goki as my avatar. * Level 2 Goki represents my determination, neutral viewpoint and my sense for doing justice to the characters from the series. No matter how many warped viewpoints are present in any other sources, I'm sticking to the original material. This has become easier as I recently have discovered that I'm now able to translate some Japanese and Chinese passage of text, which I couldn't do before because of my former lack of knowledge of the languages. - Semerone on 2016-12-10 21:44 |-|Zenki= Zenki the misunderstood and mistreated one Cho Kishin Zenki anime 3.png|My third Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar. As you know I have always been a fan of Zenki-Sama himself and I think that his smile is especially cute in this scene. Chibi zenki anime 2.png|My second Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar. It makes Zenki look very serious and mature despite his Chibi form. That's why I took this image as my avatar back then. Kishin Zenki recolor by Semerone.png|My first Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia avatar. It was a recolor of Zenki, changing his colors to violet, which was the color I preferred back when I joined my first wiki. Category:Blogs Semerone